The Olympians React to Viral YouTube Videos
by Stung by Stars
Summary: I think there are far to many 'gods read the TLT', so I'm going to do something different! Apollo has an idea to watch viral YouTube videos with the rest of the Olympians. First Jenna Marbles! R/R
1. Jenna Marbles

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Olympians or Jenna Marbles or YouTube. **_

_**CHAPTER ONE: Jenna Marbles_ 'What Girls do in the car'**_

* * *

It was a average day in Olympus, other than the fact that Apollo had called a 'emergency' meeting of the Olympians. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, Ares, Aphrodite, Hera, Apollo, Artemis, and Hephaestus.

"What is all this about?" Asks a bored Artemis.

Zeus points to Apollo, who is on a laptop. Zeus sighs. "Apollo!"

Apollo looks up from his computer. "Yeah?"

Zeus mentally face palms. "Why did you call a meeting in the beginning of September?"

Apollo smiles widely. "I found this website called 'YouTube'. I tweeted what everyone wants us to react to!" Apollo computer Dinged! "Ooh! I've never seen this one! Lets watch... 'What girls do in the car' By Jenna Marbles."

Athena rolls her eyes. "What kind of last name is that?"

Poseidon laughs a bit. "Well, you don't have a last name, so I wouldn't be talking."

Athena glared at her uncle then looks back at Apollo. "Just play the video."

**a picture of a blonde girl in football stuff (Jenna) comes up and a dog's squeaky toy plays. It say 'Jenna Marbles : Blogger and Entertainer.' with a Chihuahua head above it.**

"I like it already," Says Ares.

Everyone gives him a weird look.

**The same girl, only in a different outfit, gets into her car. **

"**Ooo-kay, here we go... And I forgot everything I was suppose to bring." **

All the gods and goddesses laugh.

**She get back into the car. "Here we go, we go in the car." **

Apollo makes a 'tisk-tisk- sound. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll give you a singing lesson. And maybe a little more." He says with a confident smile.

Artemis rolls her eyes at her twin brother. "Even a mortal isn't that desperate."

"**And I'm going backwards." She steers the car. "Okay, forwards, here we go." **

Athena smirks. "Someone should not have passed driver's Ed.."

"Someone shouldn't be so gloat since she's over a millenia old and still doesn't have her licenses." Retorts Poseidon, with a smirk.

The others snicker, but Athena silences them with a glare.

"**Is that my car making that noise?" Looks freaked out. "Sounds like a fuckin' dieing robot."**

"I know what a dieing robot sounds like," Says Hephaestus. "It's not good."

"**_Aaand we're ridding in the car and we're never fuckin' stoppin'_" **

"**Yeah, I should turn on the radio." [Turns on the radio] "_'Our song is the slammin' screen doors, sneakin' out late, tappin' on his-_"**

"Again, I'm willing to give singing lessons!" Says Apollo.

"**What the fuck! How long have I been singing that?"**

"I'm not good at math." Sighs Aphrodite.

"You need to eat more cereal." Demeter points out.

Everyone groans.

"**I don't even like that song!" **

"Then how do you know all the lyrics?"

"Shut up, Apollo." Said Artemis.

**[Picking her teeth] "What's in my teeth? How Longs that been there?"**

"Try floss, sweetie." Said Aphrodite, wrinkling her nose.

**[Swerving] "Whoa, I almost hit a cone!"**

Zeus sighed, "This is what it would be like if Hermes or Apollo or Ares had a licensee to drive with mortal around."

"Hey!" Exclaimed his sons.

**[Putting on lip gloss] "Wee-cheap-a-peepa- Oops, I'm sorry sir."**

"**Quite riding my ass bro. You wanna lick my ass?" [Looks frustrated] "Ass licking, ball sack, mother fuckin', cock, bitch-"**

"Language!" Yelled Hera.

"**Oh, hey look at that dog; I like your outfit!"**

"**Oh my god that's a cone, and that's a stop sign."**

Everyone laughed at this.

"**Why is that girl jogging like half naked?"**

"Sounds like Aphrodite," Joked Artemis, but grimace at the unladylike like actions.

"**Hey angle face, next time buy a whole shirt." **

"**Oh that's right she's suppose to look like a porn star."**

"**Maybe I should start jogging..."**

Apollo sits up at this. "Yes, please do."

**[shakes head] "I'm not going to start jogging."**

"Damn..."

"**Ha-HA! I beat you! And I just got star power because I passed you." **

"I like this chic." Says Ares.

"She's mine!"

"**Walaweagie yeah we go!" **

"**_we rollin' they hatein', it is time to roll up my window." _**

"Again, my offer is still hanging." Says Apollo.

"Apollo," Says Athena. "It's a computer."

Everyone else laughed while Apollo pouted.

**"fuck fuck fuck.. fuck fuck fuck.. I'm so fucking lost, I'm so fucking lost. I'm so fucking lost, fuck my life." **

"She said 'fuck', 10 times in one sentence." Frowned Athena.

"**Hey you can see right through these pants. It's my vagina!"**

"I sob about this generation of women, now you all know why." Sighed Artemis.

**[Parks car] "I'm here, and I'm late. That's about right." [gets out of car]**

**[Scene changes to her laying on her bed, holding a Chihuahua.] "Make sure you subscribe to our channel, we put out new videos every week day, yeah." **

"That was... um... interesting." Said Zeus.

* * *

_**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! I'll update once a week, and PLEASE leave requests for me to have Gods and Goddesses react to! ;D**_

**_Love~Lauren XD_**


	2. Shane Dawson

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Shane Dawson... though I which I owned both... O.O... me gusta...**_

"Next up '"Twilight: Breaking Dawn" (Trailer Spoof)' By: Shane Dawson." Said Apollo, looking at his iPad. He typed it into YouTube and the video appeared on the big screen.

_***A ghetto looking man/women with three eyebrows and trashy clothes appeared. Behind him/her was a bunch of boas.**_

_**"Hey gutter sluts and bubble butts! What is happening?" **_

"Is that a guy or girl?" asked Hermes.

Athena face palmed. "It's a guy. No girl should look that way."

"_**Don't answer that. I don't care." He said, waving a hand.**_

"_**It has been way to long since I've seen you, Shane has kept me locked up in the closet, but he's in there to, so it's okay."**_

They all laughed at that.

"Who's Shane?" asked Ares after they settled down.

"Well that video is made by Shane Dawson so probability him." said Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite," said Athena in surprise. "that accually made sence."

Aphrodite glared at her. "Play the video."

"_**But I missed you guys, how are you guys? How fat are you?" He asked. "Don't you just love when you haven't seen someone in a long time and they get real fat."**_

"_**And then when you see her your like giiirl you look so good and in your head you're like, who ate my head?"**_

"I feel that way whenever I see one of my forner lovers after twenty years." nodded Aphrodite.

"_**Anyway lets get to the point of this video."**_

"Wait, what was the point of this video?" asked Hermes.

"_**Twilight!"**_

"Oh." said Hermes.

"Yay." muttered Apollo in a sarcastic tone.

"What's 'Twilight'?" asked Demeter.

"_**Yaaaaaaaaay... I don't know what Twilight is..." **_

"Well someone's a big help." mumbled Demeter.

_**A black screen with army lettering saying, SHANANAY REVIEWS, and in 'fairy writing', TWILIGHT. **_

_**Back to 'Shananay'. "So from what I heard Twilight is about a bunch of blood sucking white guys- I'm guessing Jews."**_

"BURN!"

"Shut up Apollo, that offensive to Jewish people."

"_**who are trying to get the p*ssy of some girl who looks like she has down syndrom. Now I ain't hating on her, you know? But bitch looks like the other sister."**_

"I'm stealing that joke." Laughed Ares, Apollo and Hermes nodding.

"_**Anyway, the movie is about these people who are sad and depressed and do a lot of slow motion turns into the camera." Imitates slow motion turn. "Lots of shit like that, I don't really get."**_

"_**Do you know what I do get, though?"**_

"Tell me, the suspense is killing me." said Ares with strong sarcasm.

"_**Real wet from see that Mexican without his shirt on."**_

_**A clip of Taylor Lautner pulling off his shirt.**_

_**Back to Shananay. "Whoa! I don't care if his mouth tastes like Taylor Swift's p*ssy, I will kiss it." **_

"Hey! Taylor Swift is my daughter!" Yelled Apollo. "leave her alone."

"He's just joking, Apollo." Artemis said, calmly.

Apollo grumble to himself.

"_**Alright lets get to it, I'm going to watch the Breaking Dawn trailer on my iPhone." Holds up an iPhone. "Let me just figure out how to use it. Obviously this is not my iPod-"**_

"I though it was an iPhone..." said Zeus, talking for the first time.

"Maybe he just messed up." defended Poseidon.

"Still..."

"_**Thank you to the 18 year old mexican girl I stole this fun."**_

Hermes smirked at the stolen part.

_***Trailer for Twilight beginging. "Ooh, smoke and blood. I like it already." *Turns black and a clicking of heels. "Ooh, do I hear say less?" *person walking in heels. "Girl yes I did, girl what the hell are you doing? You pay less, you get less."**_

_***shows people in creepy black clothes opening a letter. "Ooh a letter. What does in mean?" *guy upset at a table with a letter. "He's not happy." *Kristen Stewart smiling. "She's happy. This all of a studden feels like a add for HIV testing." **_

"I does. I'd be an interesting commercial."

"Shut up, Apollo."

_***Taylor L. throws letter on ground. "Obviously he did not pass that test." *Kristen looking at Rob cross eyed. "OH! Oh Jesus!"**_

"That was creepy." Mumbled Hades. "And I know creepy."

"_**I need to pause it," He paused the video. "I need a minute. There where so many things wrong there." She look a breath. "Why was it so cross eyed!? Why!? Edward why? Why?" He whined. **_

"_**You know what you ain't even that cute either. Let's move on." un pauses video.**_

_***a bunch of people dancing and K. Stew and Rob Pat kissing. "Why are they at a **__**quinceañera?" *Some guy breaking a window. "See now this is why you don't buy stuff at Ikea. Shit breaks."**_

All the gods and goddesses laughed at that.

_**The vamp and mortal kissing in a lake/steam/pond thing. "You are not supposed to have s*x in the water, girl, you are going to get a yeast infection." **_

_***Some guy throws a girl (A/N: Probability K. Stew, I just can't see the face and don't want to watch the full trailer). "Ooh, ooh damn! He Rhiannaed her ass. It's like I'm hot someone open a window, I'm hot=BOOSH! Hahahaha!" **_

"Women should be treated better than that." Artemis glared.

"Relax Arty," Said Apollo, mocking what she said about the Taylor Swift thing. "it's only a joke."

"Shut up, Apollo and don't call me Apollo."

_***Girl rubbing her stomach then stomach jerks. "Oop, poop cramp." *thing like the beginning appears only saying the movie name. "That's it? That's the end? It ends with her getting a poop cramp? Wow."**_

"Was it a poop cramp?" asked Hermes.

"No, it was a baby kicking." Aphrodite said, annoyed "this is one of my favorite movies and they're making fun of it."

"It would be, won't it..." Artemis muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"_**Wow, well," Burps. "I wasted my time." tastes something. "the hell..." **_

"_**So on a scale of one to ten Kristen back hairs, I'm going to give this movie a five. What's your rating? See I'm being a youtuber!" Mockingly says, "What's your rating, leave it in the comments I'm going to read it."**_

"_**'cept I ain't gonna read it, fuck that..." Burps.**_

"Stop burping!" Yelled Aphrodite, disgusted.

"_**Alright bye!" waving hands at the camera. Talking to someone to the side, "Can I stop? Are we done? Whoa, thank god I am tired. Who's watching this?... Oh yeah, a bunch of fat kids. It's cool, it's cool, I like fat kids..." Whispering. "I don't like fat kids."**_

_**Shows the Shananay Reviews Twilight again.**_

"Is, is that the end of the video..."

_**Show guy who played the ghetto girl, only not in costume. "Hey whats up you guys, I hope you like that. I know it is short I haven't had time to make videos this week because as you know I've been pitching the SD high TV show so all my energy has been focus on that."**_

"_**But I wanted to give you guys something, so hopefully that was fun. Um, yeah. Have a good week, I love you guys. Thank you for always supporting me and next week, final destination spoof; get ready to die.. See you guys later bye!" Kisses hand and throws them at the camera.**_

"That's the end... Okay... cool..."

"That was accually pretty funny and cool." Athena commented.

"You guys need to loosen up. Let's watch a Movie trailer and review like he did next." Offered Demeter.

They all nodded.

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I will now. Give me a trailer ideas, please. Also, please, no one be offended by any 'bad words' or 'racist jokes' in this video. Shane made them all, I just re-wrote them. Sorry if I misspelled anything also, I'm not perfect and guess what? Neither are you.**_


End file.
